Belonging
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: Demelza feels she doesn't belong and doesn't like being compared with Elizabeth... Ross proves her wrong.. Set in Episode 4 Rated M for Second part
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a mini two-part story, I think this was my second Poldark fiction I wrote but like with 'A little more love' I never finished it... So here is the first part... Hope you enjoy it xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything used here, everything belongs to the BBC and Winston Graham**

Demelza sat uncomfortably next to Elizabeth as she was compared to her. She felt Elizabeth's hand slip in to her own, which made her jump. 'S'use me Mamam' she quickly said and jumped from her seat rushing out of the room into the corridor. She hated it here, wish she had put her foot down and said no.

'Demelza?' She turned her head and saw Ross walking towards her holding out his hands. she shook her head and stepped back from him.

'I don't belong 'ere, I don't belong with you' she said tears running down her face. 'I cant compare to Elizabeth' she whispered

'Demelza.. Sweetheart Come here' he said and held out his hand once more. This time she was too slow at pulling them back and he pulled her into his arms.

'You do belong here and you do belong with me, you are my wife, a good Wife, a beautiful wife... And I Love you' he whispered the last part. 'Really Ross?' she asked peering up at him where her head lay on his chest. 'Yes' he simply replied and pulled her into a deep kiss, pushing back her unruly curls.

'I want you to promise me no matter what if you ever need me you come and get me, don't hide' Ross told her and kissed her soft pink lips once more. He pulled away and wiped her tears with his thumbs before catching her hands in his and leading her back to the drawing room.

'Demelza Darling we meant not to upset you' Elizabeth said as they walked back into the room. 'Thanking you mamam' she replied quietly and smiled a small smile. Ross sat down and pulled Demelza onto his lap circling her waist with his arms, everyone but Verity looked shocked with Ross's obvious display of effection.

'I'm so glad you are here Demelza' Verity said breaking the silence. 'We must show Ross your dance later' she said giving Ross a grin. Ross silently thanked his cousin for trying to make Demelza feel accepted in this world she had been thrown into.

'Demelza' Ross Whispered some time later. Elizabeth and Francis had already retired for the night shortly followed by Verity. It was now just them, Demelza still sitting on his lap slowly falling asleep as he held her againest him. 'Demelza' he whispered again a little louder waking her from her doze. 's'orry Ross I weren't meaning to fall sleep' she said pulling herself from his lap.

Waiting for Ross to get up of the chair she walked around the room on her tiptoes looking at the paintings and high cellings. 'What it 'ould be like living in place like this, I don't think I'd never get any thing done'

'Well its a good job we would not be living in a place like this, now come on lets go up' Ross said and lead his wife out of the room and up the giant staircase which lead to a corridor of rooms. Ross Lead Demelza to the door at the very end of the corridor, he pushed it open and let her wonder in. Her eyes light up at the sight before her.

A huge four poster bed with ruby red draps around the bed, a beautfiul dressing table complete with pots of rouge , lip stains and a elegant jewellery box complete with the poldark coat of arms. Demeza stood in wonder and the incrediable things around her, intill she felt Ross push her further into room and closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait with this second part, I've been a bit pre-occupied making wallpapers for my new blog (I've posted a link on my profile page if anyone is interested Lots of Poldark goodness!) I have got a couple of other fiction ideas so hope to post them soon too.**

 **Also thank you for all your reviews they really mean a lot to me! Enjoy!**

As soon as he stepped in the room Ross started riding himself of his clothes. 'Ross.. Help me' Demelza said. 'You can not do it yourself?' he asked teasing her. Demelza gigged 'You said I could come for 'elp when needed' she said giggling still.

He unhooked the clasps slowly pulling her bodice off her frame, when finally it fell to the floor. Along came off her skirt and chemise and stays intill she was standing fully naked in from of him.

'What you see in me?' she whispered now embaressed by her state of undress. 'You are so beautiful Demelza' he whispered pushing her back ontop of the bed clothes. Ross got on top of her and straddled her thighs. He started kissing her softly, slowly on her lips, on her neck, down her torso and stomach, teasing her. he let his saliva settle in her belly button as he licked and nibbled the skin around it. Demelza let out a nervous giggle. This was still all new to her, Ross had taught her so much and yet there was still so many things to learn, to try.

Ross pulled himself back up her body intill he was staring into her eyes. 'Do you trust me Demelza?' he asked never looking away

'Of course' she whispered 'I want to give you pleasure, but i need you to trust me and tell me to stop if you don't like it' he whispered ' 'Tis okay, i trust you' Demelza replied and caught Ross's lips in her own. Ross pulled out of the kiss and lowered himself down her body once more, when he got to his prize he licked its lips and pluged his tougue in to her hairless rosebud. Demelza squealled. 'Judas! Ross!, What you be doing there... 'Tis not odd?' she asked 'You taste so sweet like honey, How can I not... How does it feel?' He asked curious.

Demelza screwed her face up, confused... 'How does it make you feel? does it feel good?' he asked and began gently licking once more, still keeping his eyes firmly on her own. 'Oh Ross!' she cried ''Tis feels nice' she told him, her fingers gripping the sheets around her causing Ross to dig deeper into her wet folds. He contiuned his minstrations intill he brought her over the edge. Her body shock with pleasure as he kissed up her stomach. 'Come here' he growled and latched his lips on to hers, allowing Demelza to taste herself on his lips.

'What bout you?' Demelza whispered as Ross pulled away from her lips briefly 'I want to make you feel good' she continued pausing whilst ross licked her lips. 'Beileve me my love, you have already made me feel good' he said and came to stradle her naked hips. Demelza felt his damp breeches againest her hot skin and giggled. 'You make me feel intoxicated' he whispered and plunged his toungue into her mouth again, pinning his wife up againest the headboard as he explored her mouth, his hands coming to rest on her breasts, massaging the smooth soft skin. Whilst Ross was proccupied with Demelza's mouth, she took one of his hands from her breast and pushed it down to her womenhood, pushing his fingers inside.

Ross pulled away from her mouth and looked into her eyes mistgiefiously. 'Is that what you want?' he asked Demelza nodded and smiled excitedly as Ross out of his own acord pushed his fingers deeper. He had scooted his body back by now and was straddling her thighs, both watching him pleassureing her. 'Ross' she moaned 'I want you' she cried and he fastened his pace. Demelza began to feel her body start to shake once more but before she lost control Ross pulled out and sucked his fingers into his mouth. 'Mmmmm' he hummed tasting her. 'Ross? did I do wrong?' Demelza asked looking disappointed 'No my love, no you could never to anything wrong' he whispered and kissed her on her forhead. Ross took her around her middle and pulled her body down the bed so she was lying in the middle, he then jumped off the bed and stripped off his clothes.

'You are pretty' Demelza giggled when she saw his naked body slowly walk back to the bed. 'As are you' he whispered and kissed her mouth, whilst he postitioned his body on top of her. He pushed her thighs apart with his knees and he crawled into postition. He used his fingers to open her up and pushed the head of his manhood inside hers. 'Are you ready my love?' he asked 'Yes Ross' Demelza moaned, upon hearing her huskey moan he pushed all the way in and sighed himself. Ross set a slow pace, giving her time in between thrusts, they had made love so many times since their marrage he knew what she liked and made sure he pleassured her each time her needs coming before his own. He quicken the pace when the most beautiful noises came from his wife.

'Ross!, Ross' Demelza cried as Ross thrust in hard he pushed in to the hilt and leaned his head to capture her lips softening her noises.

For what seemed like hours Ross and Demelza made love, both loving it and each other.

'Ross, that thing I feel it' Demelza cried as Ross thrust in harder and faster than before. 'Let it come my love, let me feel it' he whispered into her ear. Demelza let Ross push in one last time and her body felt so overwhelmed with pleassure. Ross held her waist as he felt her shake and sweat. She made a small noise and collapsed on the bed. Ross gently pulled out once he had come himself he hopped off the bed naked and walked into the next room grabbing a wash cloth and dampening it in the wash bowl. He returned moments later to a sleepy Demelza she had curled her legs and was laying the the fetal position waiting for her husband to return. Ross rolled her onto her back and pushed her knees apart to wash her womenhood. He then returned the cloth to the bowl and got into bed with his wife.

'Rest my love we both have a big day tomorrow' Ross said and pulled Demelza to his body. she wound an arm around his waist. 'Do you think I will be right?' she asked her head against his chest.

'I think you will be perfect, you will show them what a true lady you are' Ross whispered kissing Demelza's forhead. 'But Ross, will I belong with you family?' she asked

'Demelza if you don't then neither do I, So its a good thing you do, you are part of this family now and anyone the says otherwise will have to deal with me' Ross told her

Demelza giggled 'As long as I have you to protect me, I'm sure I'll be fine' she said smiling to herself.

She feel asleep dreaming of her new dress, that she could't wait for her husband to see and all the things she was going to say to show she belonged. After all she was a Poldark


End file.
